Reach Into Minecraft
by XxGraysonNellisOfICYBONESxX
Summary: Why is that whenever someone dies they head to minecraft. Well this time is Spartan B-312 or the Lone Wolf spartan.
1. Where Am I?

Reach Into Minecraft

Picture of My Spartan: .

Where Am I?

I wake up with a major headache and beeping. I notice that my HUD was flashing on my helmet. _No shield's that's odd._ Then I heard the shields regenerate. _Let's start out with what I do know… I know I'm noble six, spartan B-312, I obviously know about my suit, and I know that I'm in a… blocky world? _I was in a desert and there was an ocean nearby, but everything was made of blocks.

I got up and I noticed a chest with torches around it. I opened it and found an iron shovel, pickaxe, hatchet, a right shoulder pad with a machete kukri in a holster, a DMR, a grenade launcher, a few grenades, shotgun, and a note. I took it all and read the note: _Hello Spartan B-312, or should I call you Noble Six? This isn't a simulation, nor are you on any known planet in your universe, let alone galaxy. You can die here, no shit right, but if you do die you will end up in the place you started, Minecraft. That's the place you're in by the way. You will find many enemies who will want to "play" with you, hint, hint._

_Your guns have a bottomless clip so don't worry. If you make another gun it will also have a bottomless clip. Your current equipment is evade, active camo, and hologram. I call your equipment the stealth and deception class. By the time you have read this sentence it will be night time, good luck. _

Sure enough when I look up it's night time. I see some humans around too but it doesn't seem like they notice me. I start walking and then I see that they have primitive weapons and they're all woman. I pull out my DMR just to be safe. Thats when I see a woman with a bow pointed right at me.

That's when I turn on my active camo. She seems clueless of where I went. I notice that the energy on my active camo isn't running out either. I activate my hologram and set it to run up right behind the girl and stop. She turns around instantly and releases the arrow right at my hologram and it goes right through it. "What the fuck is this trickery, come out you coward!" she yells. I oblige and walk right up behind her.

I tap here on the shoulder and she jerks away. "I'm not here to hurt anyone" I say as she turns around. I deactivate my active camo that way she can see me. "What are you?" she asks. "I'm a genetically altered, highly advance super soldier, named Bryce, noble six, or spartan B-312." I say respectfully. "Oooookay then, but I meant are you human or monster?" she asks a little confused. "Oh, I'm human, but like I said I've been altered to be faster, stronger, and smarter than the person the battlefield. What about you?" I ask in a deep experienced voice.

"Well I'm a humanized skeleton." she says. I slip my DMR on my back and take off my helmet. I looked at the black visor and just stared at myself in the reflection in deep thought. "Hello?" shes asks. "Yeah sorry just thinking." I look up at her with my grey eyes, black hair, and scarred face. "What happened to your face?" she asks. "War did this to my face." I say this without any emotion whatsoever.

"Oh… would you like to come back to my place? It's almost day time, by the way my name is Sara" Sara asks with concern. I accept her offer and I follow her back to her place. I followed her through the desert until we reached a wooded area with a cave nearby. I followed her a bit more and we came upon a mineshaft with a room with quite a few beds. "Who would need this many beds?" I ask. "Their for my friends who are also humanized skeletons." Sara says.

I take of my helmet and place it in a chest along with my weapons except my shoulder machete. I lay on the bed with my eyes closed and I start trying to think of how I got here. All I could remember was a hunter knocking me on the ground and then an elite field marshal with an energy sword walking up to me. I start dreaming of being restrained by some sort of energy field with an alien of some kind walking up to me and staring into my eyes through a mask. He takes the mask off and there's just a flaming skull that roars at me. I wake up on the bed and sigh.

I get up, get my weapons and helmet and start to walk out. Then someone grabs my shoulder. I stop in my tracks and turn around and see Sara. "Yes?" I say bit louder than anticipated. "Why are you leaving?" Sara asks with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm a lone wolf, it's in my nature for me to go on my own." I say with no emotion. "Oh… well since you're going to need some help in Minecraft I'll give you a backpack with some necessities, like water, food, and a map." Sara says. "Thank you, you've been too kind." I say in a confident manner. She blushes at what I say and walks up to me and hugs me. I didn't know what to do when she did this. So I put my arms around her.

She lets go and looks at me through my helmet. "You'll need to be cautious about where you're going. Some mob princesses will try to kidnap you try to have you as their partner." Sara says with concern. "It's ok, I'll be fine." I say trying to comfort her.

So Sara saw that I made my way out of the cave safely and said goodbye to me. I started walking through woods trying to make as little noise as possible. I heard a twig snap behind me and continued to walk behind a tree and when I did, I turned on active camo. I turned around and saw a girl with auburn hair, purple eyes, black coat, black skirt, stockings, and boots. "Where the fuck did that guy go." she said. "Right here." I said.


	2. Andr the Ender Girl

Andr The Endergirl

"Where are you?" the girl said. "Right in front of you." I said as I turned of active camo. "Are you a ghost!" she asked a bit too loud. "No, I'm a superhuman soldier from the planet called Reach." I said. "Hmm… are you able to take the suit of armor off?" she asked. "Yes but I would be very vulnerable to bullets and plasma." I answered in a stern manner. "What's your name? Mines Andr." Andr asked with a confused face. "It's Bryce or Noble Six or even B-312." I answered again.

"I know you're able to take the helmet off. Can you take it off please?" she asked trying to be cute. "I don't see the harm in it." I said. So I took off my helmet revealing my face for the second time in this world. "Whoa, what's with the scars?" Andr asked. And for the second time I answered to someone, "War did this to my face."

"Well, think they make you look cute." Andr said seductively. She stepped a bit closer to me, a little too close for comfort, but I didn't say anything. "You know, I can always take you to my place if you want." Andr said seductively. "If you're trying to get me to get in bed with you, it won't work, spartans have a suppressed sex drive to keep them focused on the battlefield." I said sternly.

When I finished saying this I put on my helmet and started walking away from Andr. "Hey, you can't just leave me hanging here!" Andr yelled a bit angrily. Next thing I know shes in front of me. I ignored her and activated active camo. "Fuck!" she yelled. "My enderman will find you and bring you to me whether you like it or not!" she continued.

Once I was far enough from earshot distance I pulled out my machete kukri and started using it to climb a tree. Once I found a strong enough branch I sat on it leaning against the trunk of the tree. I tried to fall asleep but I kept hearing strange noises, something along the lines of slurping. I started feeling slight vibrations on the tree as if something was climbing it. I looked down carefully trying to make it seem like I was asleep. That's when I saw a 17-18 year old girl, with purple hair with 2 pairs of red beads, red eyes, and black and grey clothing, climbing the tree with her bare hands coming towards me.

I was slowly moving my arm towards the machete I had stuck into the tree which was behind me without the girl noticing. Once she was a little less than a foot away she stayed still, just looking me over. "BOO!" she yelled. "I'm already awake by the way, and I've seen an elite put his hand around a mans neck wrap his fingers all the way around, pick him 2 feet of the ground and strangle him. So tell me do you really think a simple 'boo' is going to scare me." I say calmly. She just stares at me with a look of shock and fear. "Ahh, s-shit I was hoping to scare you." she said. "Well you didn't." I said with my hand still behind me holding the machete.

I heard a slight creak of wood behind me, barely noticeable. A second later I heard a bigger creak, it sounded a bit closer yet still very silent. I yanked the machete out of the tree and swung it around only to stop an inch away from a 13-14 year old girl's face. She looked at me with a lot of fear and surprise in her eyes. "What- do- you- want?" I said a bit annoyed now. "Uhh *gulp* sorry mister." the little girl said with fright.

"It's fine just leave me be, if you want to stay here then just ask." I said trying to comfort the young girl who looked like she was about to cry. "R-really, can me and my sister stay here both with you?" she asked a little less tense. I said yes and laid out some ground rules, and they agreed to my 3 rules, one: stop trying to scare me, two: if you ask a question you may not get an answer, and three: keep calm, stay friendly, and carry on, otherwise I'll get mad.

The next thing I know they start making a hammock out of spiderwebs coming from their hands. _That's really odd,_ I thought. "Hey are there any cities or towns nearby?" I ask. "Actually, yes there's a village not to far from here called Whitefall." the older girl said. "What are your names by the way?" I ask trying to be nice. "Mine is Ashley and my little sister's is Anna." Ashley said. "Well I'm going to try and get some sleep for tomorrow, goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." Ashley and Anna said together.


	3. Whitefall and Its Protectors

Whitefall and it's Protectors

I wake up the next morning with a map on my lap. I look around and the girls aren't here anymore. I look at the map and see an 'x' on it with a label of Whitefall. I manage to get half way down the tree, when a branch I was standing on snapped and I fell 20 feet down. I heard the beeping of my helmet and then 'vrr' of the shields regenerating. I get up and start walking towards Whitefall. It takes a good 2 hours just get with sight of it and I was still another hour away.

Whitefall was on a plateau with pine trees at the bottom and a walkway going around it with some specks in the distance just moving very slowly along it. I continue walking towards Whitefall, when it started snowing. "No wonder they call it 'Whitefall'." I muttered to myself. By the time I had made, what seemed like, about half way there, it was snowing heavily. _What I need is a warthog, or even better a scorpion. _I thought.

My armor started to get very cold, and wet from snow. _I'll be damned if I don't make it to the village. I noticed that the snow was up to mid thigh length now. I can't feel my feet goddamnit, _need to get there sooner rather than later, because I'll be dead or near death in a while. Next thing I see is something with vines growing on it, with red eyes and grey body. I start to walk towards it but it lifts it arms up and hit me in the head.

I wake up in a bed with my helmet off. I try to get up but I'm restrained for some reason. "What the…" I say quietly. I hear a groan of metal and I see a massive, thing, it appeared to be the same thing that hit me. "Why am I here?" I ask. It just looks at me with black sockets that had a slight red glow in the center.

It just turns on around and walks away, but then I hear some voices. I see a lady with a blue sword that glistened in the light. "You're here because you're a mob prince." she said with cold grey eyes. "I'm not a mob, what ever that is, I'm a human from another universe." I replied. She just looks me over and opens the iron door to my cell. She walks over to me and looks at my restraints.

She takes a key out, holds the sword at my throat, and unlocks my restraints. "Thank you." I said. She looked at me with shock as if she wasn't expecting my comment. "How are you so calm?" she asked. "I'm a super-soldier, I was trained to be this way especially during a war." I said calmly. As soon as the restraints were off she walked away through the door, left it open, and left me there.

I decided to get up and walk around some, stretching my tight muscles. I walk through the door and just looked around some. I walked down the hall with the prison cells, all of them with humanized monsters, who were women. I continued to walk when I came upon the thing that hit me, it had a rose in it's hand. "Psst, hey buddy take the rose if you don't he'll take it as a sign of hostility." I hear a girl say. So I take the rose as a sign of friendship. "Thanks." I say.

I walk past him and see the lady from before. "Good you found your way out, your… stuff is over there in that chest." she said. "What's your name?" I ask as I get my stuff. "No one's ever asked me that before, it's Nina." Nina replied. "Thanks, for keeping me warm, even though I was in prison." I said. "Your welcome, I guess, do you still need a place to stay warm?" Nina asks. "Yes, any ideas?" I asked.

"Well the inn is full of people and their rooms, theirs this prison, but I don't think you want to stay here, and then there's my place, empty with two bedrooms." Nina suggested. "I'll take the third option." I say. "Alright, but the door to outside is snowed over so we'll, be taking a minecart there." she replies. "By the way, can I build my own house here, I don't have any currency to buy one." I ask as we near the minecart inside a cave.

"Sure, you can have some materials to build one, I have plenty at my house to build a mansion, but I don't see the point of building one." Nina replies as she gets in the back of the minecart. "You can sit in front, I don't like the wind in my face." Nina says. "Alright." I reply. So I sit in the front and when she presses a button and we go whizzing forward. I could immediately tell why she wanted to sit in the back.

We started to slow down some and I could see that we were in a glass tube underneath a water source of some kind. "Were underneath the plateau, there's a huge water system underneath it." Nina said. A few minutes later we stopped near a ladder. "Just climb on up and you'll be inside." she said.

So I climbed the ladder which creaked under my weight. "Wow, your armor must be heavy." Nina said. I just gruntted at her comment. Once I reached the top there was a kitchen, to the left a dining room and to the right a living room. Once we were both up there she showed me to my room, which had some furniture, chests, and a bed. "Thanks." I said to Nina. "No problem." she replied.

So I took off my helmet and put my weapons in the chest with my helmet. I laid down on my bed, which creaked and groaned under my weight, trying to fall asleep. But all I could do was toss and turn, until I heard a creak on the floor. I acted as if I was asleep while facing the wall next to my bed. I heard some more creaking in the floor.

I smelled something familiar something along the lines of grapes. "Andr, what are you doing here?" I said with a bit of impatience. "Dammit," she said, "how did you know it was me?" "I could smell your perfume." I replied, "Why are you here?" As I said this I got up and got my weapons and helmet."To whisk you away from here." As she said this she grabbed my arm and next thing I knew I was in a prison cell.


End file.
